greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Stainton University
Stainton University is a non-profit educational organization and university, located in Ultica, New York, Chicago, Illinois, Hagåtña, Guam, and Honolulu, Hawaii. It's owned by Stainton Enterprises. Utica Campus (Stainton East) The Utica, New York campus is located at 1213 Court Street. The campus uses some of the former buildings on the Utica Psychiatric Center property. The Main Building is used as the main classrooms building and as the student dorms, with large saltwater and freshwater fish tanks in the lobby, and a McDonald's location in the cafeteria. Athletics The Stainton East KittyKatz play in the NCAA Atlantic 10 Conference. Their colors are beige and pink. The team's mascot is Cleo, one of the characters from the 1984 Heathcliff cartoon. Robert Stainton explained his pick for Cleo, saying "She's my 3rd crush, behind Raggedy Ann and Foxy Colleen, and I sometimes obsess over her, and she's also the reason why I greenlight a 3rd season for the cartoon she came out of after 30-plus years." As part of the program startup, some renovations were performed at the new venues. Donovan Stadium was outfitted with a new Mitsubishi Electric jumbotron, similiar to the one installed at NRG Stadium in the NFL. The jumbotron is hung via suspension cables attached to heavy duty telephone pones. A temporary video monitor, consisting of LED panels hooked up to a Raspberry Pi computer, is placed at Utica Memorial Auditorium for the program's wrestling, golf, soccer, and men's basketball home games at the arena, used in tandem with the already-installed video boards. The Edward W. Stanley Recreation Center was outfitted with a Mitsubishi Electric videoboard as part of some of the university's sports programs running there. The Utica Memorial Auditorium is used as the university's golf, soccer, and men's basketball home venue. For golf home games, AstroTurf GameDay Grass along with silica sand, golf holes, and flags are placed over the insulated ice hockey surface, while for field hockey, the silica sand, golf holes, and flags are switched out for more pieces of AstroTurf. For men's basketball, the insulated ice is covered up with a green textile and rubber basketball court and Spalding basketball hoops are brought in. Meanwhile, the Soccer program places SYNLawn artificial grass, flags, and soccer goals over the insulated ice. For women's volleyball at Charles A. Gaetano Stadium, a small portion of the middle of the football turf is laid over with plywood and plastic and then covered with silica sand and surrounded with temporary bleachers. At the Clinton Arena, for women's basketball, the insulated ice is covered up with a green textile and rubber basketball court and Spalding basketball hoops are brought in. Venues * Donovan Stadium at Murnane Field - Football program, baseball program, softball program, field hockey program * Utica Memorial Auditorium - Wrestling program, golf program, men's soccer program, men's basketball program, field hockey program (some games), women's soccer program * Edward W. Stanley Recreation Center - Ice hockey program, women's soccer program (some games), women's basketball program * Stanley Theater - Jai alai program * Red Bull Arena - Football program (some games), men's soccer program (some games), women's soccer program (some games) * Charles A. Gaetano Stadium - Lacrosse program, women's volleyball * Dome Arena - Men's basketball program (some games), women's basketball program (some games) Chicago Campus (Stainton West) Stainton West, the Chicago campus, is located in Chicago Harbor. Stainton West contains Robbie's Waterfront, a 8,000-seat stadium with a lightweight retractable roof, and an end stage for concerts, conferences, performances of musicals, pantomimes, and plays, and jai alai games, overlooking Lake Michigan. Athletics The Stainton West Destroyers play in the NCAA Big Ten Conference. Their mascot, the Destroyer, is played by various Navy veterans at each game. Venues * Robbie's Waterfront - Football program, field hockey program, jai alai program * Wrigley Field - Softball program, golf program * Saluki Stadium - Baseball program, wrestling program, men's soccer program, women's soccer program * Prairie Capital Convention Center - Ice hockey program, men's basketball program, women's basketball program * Guaranteed Rate Field - Lacrosse program, women's volleyball Hagåtña Campus (Stainton Pacific I) Stainton Pacific I, the campus in Hagåtña, is located on an artificial island in Apra Harbor. Honolulu Campus (Stainton Pacific II) Category:Companies Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia